


Un petit moment de bonheur

by Yunael



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Mutilation, Needles, Sex, Stitches, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunael/pseuds/Yunael
Summary: Lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à sa porte, ce soir-là, Poison Ivy ne s'attendait pas à trouver son amie, Harley Quinn, dans un tel état. Le Joker, encore et toujours, éloignait sa chère arlequine d'un bonheur qui semblait inatteignable.L'Empoisonneuse décide alors que, si le clown meurtrier ne peut lui donner, alors ce sera à elle de faire en sorte de lui faire ressentir.





	Un petit moment de bonheur

**Author's Note:**

> A mon petit monstre, pour son anniversaire. ♥

Le doux son des criquets, étouffé par les murs l’entourant, résonnaient dans la nuit. Parfois, un hululement de hibou s’élevait, au loin. Le vent, soufflant d’une force moyenne, percutait ses fenêtres, les faisant légèrement vibrer. Pour autant, elle ne craignait pas pour sa maison : elle avait survécu à bien pire que ça, des tempêtes contenant averses et orages, par exemple. Non, ce soir-là, tout était plutôt calme. Bercée par les sons extérieurs, sa chambre seulement éclairée d’une lampe de chevet, la jeune femme lisait tranquillement un livre de botanique. Elle ne tarderait pas à aller dormir. Les fleurs, qu’elles soient délicates ou bien robustes, ont besoin de se reposer, lorsque le Soleil disparaît, au risque de rapidement faner.

La fin du printemps arrivait, laissant peu à peu place à l’été, accompagné de sa chaleur, et de ses plantes avec leur beauté et leur force atteignant son paroxysme. Avec cela, la demoiselle, plus connue sous le nom de Poison Ivy, ou de l’Empoisonneuse, pourrait de nouveau concocter de merveilleux et puissants poisons. Cette fois-ci, elle parviendrait à faire tomber Batman, cette maudite chauve-souris veillant à la paix des rues de Gotham.

La jeune femme porta son index à sa bouche, afin d’humidifier celui-ci pour ensuite tourner une énième page de son ouvrage. C’est alors que, troublant la tranquillité de l’instant, trois timides coups se firent entendre contre sa porte. Un visiteur, à cette heure de la soirée ? Ses yeux verdoyants se redressèrent, se plantant en direction du bruit. Elle décida de se lever. Repoussant la fine couverture recouvrant son corps à la teinte rosée, elle se redressa afin de se diriger jusqu’à la porte. Portant l’un de ses iris contre le judas, elle s’empressa d’ouvrir lorsque son regard rencontra cette tête baissée, ne laissant voir que sa chevelure bicolore.

« Harley ? » s’exclama Poison Ivy.

L’interpelée releva son crâne, offrant à la rousse une vision d’horreur : une moitié de son visage parcourue d’une longue coupure, rejoignant ses lèvres pour former un demi-sourire de l’ange. L’Empoisonneuse comprit tout de suite ce qu’il se passait. Elle attrapa fermement la visiteuse par le bras, et la tira à l’intérieur sans rien ajouter. Refermant la porte au passage, elle la prit soudainement dans ses bras, passant une main dans les couettes de son amie. Encore le Joker, hein… Cela ne pouvait venir que de lui. Une telle marque ne pouvait avoir été faite par quelqu’un d’autre. Ivy haïssait cet individu, et le maudissait du plus profond de son âme. Son amie méritait tellement mieux. Jamais elle ne goûterait au véritable bonheur, aux côtés de cet homme, qui, elle en était persuadée, ne devait pas posséder la moindre once de sentiment à l’égard de la jeune arlequine. Il ne faisait que la posséder, agissant comme un enfant gâté envers son jouet. Secouée par ce que Poison Ivy devinait être des sanglots, Harley Quinn restait blottie dans les bras de la botaniste, silencieuse. Pourquoi consentait-elle à souffrir ainsi, encore et encore ? Comment pouvait-elle retomber dans les bras du criminel, à chaque fois ? Elle avait énormément de mal à comprendre. La jeune femme aux cheveux bicolores était comme dépendante du clown, et finissait toujours par revenir vers lui, peu importe combien il pouvait lui faire mal. La rousse la garda ainsi dans ses bras pendant un moment, la berçant tendrement dans l’espoir de l’apaiser. Elle se sentait réellement mal pour Harley. Son cœur, battant habituellement de joie lorsque son regard croisait celui de son amie, se tordait maintenant de tristesse, face à son désespoir.

*  
*   *

« Aïe… ! Ivy, ça piiiiiique ! » Harley plissa les yeux, dorénavant plus calme, se plaignant d’une voix qui se voulait enfantine.

Voilà qui était mieux. Là, elle reconnaissait sa petite arlequine. Nettoyant la plaie à base d’un désinfectant aux plantes qu’elle avait concocté elle-même – Poison Ivy possédait une large gamme de produits faits-maison, aucun d’entre eux ne contenant la moindre trace de produits chimiques –, elle s’appliquait à frotter tendrement l’endroit blessé, en faisant bien attention de ne pas faire davantage de mal… En dehors du fait que cela pouvait piquer, certes. Heureusement, même si la plaie risquait de ne plus vraiment disparaître, et qu’elle se transformerait certainement en cicatrice que sa chère Harley Quinn porterait à vie, sa joue n’avait pas non plus était coupée comme s’il s’agissait d’une vulgaire feuille de papier, mais simplement creusée.

Après plusieurs minutes à assainir l’écorchure, Ivy l’effleura, de ses doigts fins. Malgré tout, elle allait devoir recoudre, si elle voulait que la cicatrisation se fasse rapidement et correctement. Une petite grimace traversa le visage de la rousse, qui s’éloigna de nouveau d’Harley, pour fouiller dans ses préparations. Déplaçant plusieurs flacons au contenu que n’importe quelle personne ne s’y connaissant pas en flore qualifierait de douteux, elle attrapa finalement ce qu’elle cherchait : un anesthésiant naturel à base de diverses plantes. Elle en fit couler dans une seringue, puis s’empara au passage du matériel nécessaire afin de réaliser des points de suture.

« Bon, ouvre la bouche, et ferme les yeux. »

Harley eut une petite moue réticente, mais s’exécuta tout de même. Elle devait se douter qu’elle devait de toute façon passer pour là, si elle voulait guérir correctement. Ivy enfourna l’aiguille de la seringue dans sa cavité buccale et piquait sa joue avec, injectant le produit tandis qu’un petit couinement échappa à son amie. Cela ne devait pas être des plus agréable, mais bientôt, elle ne sentirait plus rien. Après avoir vidé la seringue, elle la reposa, puis laissa passer quelques minutes, avant de finalement s’attaquer au problème, liant un peu de fil résorbable à une aiguille traumatique. Tapotant la tête de l’arlequine pour la rassurer, elle s’attela à la tâche.

*  
*   *

Il ne lui fallut pas plus d’un petit quart d’heure pour terminer l’opération, puis une petite heure à Harley pour que l’anesthésie ne fasse plus effet. Elle remercia l’Empoisonneuse pour les sutures, et la prit dans ses bras, aussi fort que si elle était une naufragée s’accrochant à la bouée de sauvetage qui l’empêcherait de se noyer. Elle lui donnait tellement envie de la protéger, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Toutes deux désormais en pyjama ; un court t-shirt blanc accompagné d’un short gris pour l’Empoisonneuse, dévoilant son ventre, et les quelques marques vertes faisant penser à du lierre s’étendant sur sa peau et un top sombre accordé à un slip rouge pour Harley, elles étaient attablées dans la salle à manger. La botaniste s’était préparée un thé, tandis que son amie n’avait réclamé qu’un verre d’eau.

« Fais attention à la plaie pendant une quinzaine de jours. » conseilla Ivy.

Cette dernière se mordit la lèvre, tandis qu’Harley hocha la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas ne rien dire par rapport à sa situation. C’est pourquoi elle ajouta.

« Tu ne comptes toujours pas rompre avec lui ?  
\- Mmh… Ivy, ce n’est rien, tu sais. Ca arrive, répondit-elle en affichant un grand sourire.  
\- Ca ne devrait pas arriver ! répliqua l’intéressée, haussant le ton.  
\- Pourquoi pas ? Tous les couples connaissent des périodes sombres ! »

Elle ne comprenait pas. Ou alors, elle se forçait à être aveugle. Avec le Joker, la période sombre n’avait jamais de fin. Il manipulait la pauvre Harley, Ivy en était sûre. Elle devait à tout prix l’arracher de son influence. De gré ou de force. Son pauvre cœur se fit comme transpercer d’une centaine d’épines de roses.

Il finirait probablement par la tuer.

« … Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne préfères pas te concentrer sur les personnes qui t’aiment réellement, et qui seraient prêts à n’importe quoi pour ton bonheur ? »

Un peu confuse, et n’étant pas sûre de quoi voulait parler la rousse, la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et rouges pencha la tête sur le côté. On ne pouvait même pas dire que Poison Ivy était jalouse. Absolument pas. Elle voulait simplement tout ce qu’il y avait de mieux pour son petit monstre. Et actuellement, elle considérait être bien plus apte que le Joker à fournir à Harley le bonheur qu’elle méritait. Ce n’était pas bien compliqué, avec ce clown psychopathe.

Une seule seconde d’hésitation s’empara d’elle, avant qu’elle ne se saisisse du courage nécessaire à se lever pour aller attraper l’arlequine par les hanches, posant soudainement ses lèvres démaquillées depuis un moment contre celles colorées d’un rouge sanglant. Elle vit les yeux azurés d’Harley s’écarquiller, la jeune fille ne s’attendant probablement pas à une telle tournure, mais elle ne chercha cependant pas à repousser la botaniste. Au contraire, elle finit, après plusieurs secondes, par passer ses bras autour de la nuque de l’assaillante pour répondre avec une envie non-dissimulée à l’étreinte. Cela surprenait quelque peu la rousse, qui en profita cependant pour poursuivre celle-ci.

Aussi loin qu’elle s’en souvenait, Ivy avait toujours été plus ou moins attirée par ce petit monstre. Elle aimait faire les quatre cent coups avec elle, au sein de la ville de Gotham, à droguer de riches hommes pour les accompagner en après-midi shopping, ou profiter de la nuit tombée pour cambrioler une bijouterie. De plus, Harley était tellement jolie. Sa peau blanche comme la lune, si lisse et douce malgré les quelques égratignures qu’elle pouvait présenter par endroits, ses cheveux rouges et noirs, soyeux comme la plus précieuse des toisons, ses lèvres d’un rouge sanglant qui se fendait si souvent en un sourire éclatant faisant fondre Ivy à chaque fois qu’il apparaissait, les courbes de son corps, ses yeux d’un bleu si profond… Son corps en entier était absolument parfait. Et sa personnalité plaisait énormément à la botaniste également. Non, elle n’avait pas peur de l’affirmer : elle s’était éprise de la clownesse.

Elle ne sut ensuite dire si elle incita Harley à se lever à son tour, ou si celle-ci le fit de son propre chef. Dans tous les cas, les deux femmes se collèrent l’une à l’autre, comme si elles avaient été deux aimants destinés à se réunir, comme s’il s’agissait d’un geste tout à fait naturel, chez elles. Voyant que son amie ne reculait pas, Ivy s’autorisa à approfondir le baiser, amenant doucement sa langue contre les lèvres de l’arlequine, qui, en réponse, les entrouvrit pour permettre à son amie de pénétrer dans l’enceinte de sa cavité buccale. Tout cela allait si vite, et cela n’aidait pas l’excitation et le désir que pouvait ressentir Ivy à se contenir. Les deux muscles chauds et humides se mêlèrent l’un à l’autre, dans une étrange danse qui fit accélérer la respiration des jeunes femmes.

Ivy devait bien l’admettre, cependant, elle avait du mal à réaliser que, si facilement, Harley était là, dans ses bras. Elle l’embrassait, l’enlaçait. Pas le Joker. Elle. Il s’agissait d’un acte rempli d’amour et de désir, un acte qui reflétait tout ce que l’Empoisonneuse avait retenu jusque-là. Ainsi, pendant un court instant, dans l’esprit de son amie, le clown criminel avait été remplacé par elle. Elle voulait profiter de ce moment magique, même si elle savait que celui-ci aurait une fin, que bientôt, le psychopathe reviendrait hanter les pensées de la bicolore, comme une malédiction qui ne pourrait jamais être conjurée. Etait-ce égoïste de sa part, de profiter d’un petit moment de faiblesse d’Harley ? Peut-être bien. Mais si pendant ce petit temps, cette dernière pouvait ressentir ne serait-ce qu’une once de bonheur, Poison Ivy serait alors satisfaite. Tant que l’arlequine ne la repoussait pas, il n’y avait pas de problème.

Emportées par l’élan de l’embrassade, comme si leur instinct prenait le dessus sur le reste, comme si leur cœur et leur esprit se coordonnaient, Harley leva une jambe pour l’enrouler autour de la taille de son amie, puis l’autre, s’agrippant ainsi à elle. Ivy en profita pour porter alors l’autre jeune femme jusqu’à sa chambre, afin de la poser délicatement sur le lit, se mettant au-dessus d’elle. Elle décala sa bouche maintenant légèrement colorée du rouge de son amante jusqu’à sa gorge, déposant plusieurs baisers en son creux.

Pendant ce temps, ses mains, jusqu’alors maintenant ses hanches, glissèrent le long de son ventre, montant lentement jusqu’à atteindre le dessous de son top grisé. Arrivée à cette hauteur, elle attrapa l’un des seins de sa partenaire, qui, à ce contact, laissa s’échapper un couinement surpris, tout en penchant sa tête vers l’arrière. Elle ne protesta pas. Ivy fit donc de même avec l’autre, commençant à masser la poitrine rebondie encore cachée par les légers vêtements d’Harley. Dans ses mouvements, elle pinçait parfois le mamelon entre les phalanges de son index et de son majeur, ce qui arrachait un gémissement plus fort que les autres à la dominée. Les jambes blafardes de la clownesse, toujours enroulées autour de leur proie, se resserrèrent d’autant plus, et ses ongles se plantèrent dans les omoplates de la personne au-dessus d’elle, comme un paresseux terrifié à l’idée de tomber de sa branche. La botaniste pressait presque furieusement sa prise, s’amusant avec comme s’il s’agissait d’une pâte à pain qu’elle serait en train de pétrir. Ce corps, cette sensation… Tout cela était à elle, en cet instant. Une partie d’elle ne cessait de se le répéter, dans le but de lui faire réaliser qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’un rêve. Non, tout cela appartenait bel et bien à la réalité.

Poison Ivy finit par retirer son haut à Harley, dévoilant la magnifique poitrine se trouvant en dessous de celui-ci, tout aussi blanche que le reste de son enveloppe charnelle ; seuls ses tétons, à la teinte rosée, offrait un peu de couleur à ce paysage enneigé.

« C’est injuste, Ivy, susurra la clownesse en capturant le regard de l’interpelée dans le sien. Moi aussi, je veux pouvoir profiter de la vue. »

Sitôt que ces mots furent prononcés, elle referma ses poings, qui se trouvaient encore dans le dos de son amie, attrapant ainsi le vêtement présent au-dessous de ceux-ci. Elle tira alors sur le tissu, forçant la botaniste à se dénuder elle aussi. Ses seins, plus développés que ceux d’Harley, furent ainsi libérés. L’arlequine en profita pour redresser son visage, et agripper l’un des mamelons face à elle entre ses lèvres. Elle se mit à le suçoter, passant sa langue autour du petit bout de chair durcit par l’excitation. Ce fut au tour d’Ivy de laisser des complaintes jaillir de ses cordes vocales. Mais elle ne cessa pas pour autant le massage qu’elle était en train de prodiguer. Les deux criminelles se donnaient mutuellement du plaisir, faisant se mêler leur voix entre ces quatre murs. Leur position pouvait ne pas sembler des plus confortables, mais leur souplesse les aidait à garder celle-ci en place.

Après plusieurs minutes à se stimuler de cette façon, Harley relâcha sa prise, reposant son crâne contre le matelas sur lequel elle se trouvait. Elle haletait, et ses joues rougies accompagnées du sourire s’étendant sur son visage abîmé trahissaient le bien-être qu’elle pouvait ressentir. C’est à ce moment qu’Ivy décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Elle abaissa ses phalanges pour les faire courir délicatement jusqu’au bas-ventre de l’autre fille. Celles-ci se mirent à jouer avec l’élastique du bas de la clownesse, passant entre lui et la peau de l’intéressée, qui ne sut retenir quelques frissons.

« Je peux ? » demanda tout de même Ivy.

Harley opina lentement, et il n’en fallut pas plus à la botaniste pour faire passer sa main entièrement sous le slip bloquant le passage. La fille en dessous d’elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ivy se demanda si elle avait déjà eu de tels rapports ? Elle savait bien qu’elle avait déjà couché avec le Joker, et sans doute d’autres personnes, à côté. Elle-même n’était pas tout à fait innocente, de ce côté-là. Mais avait-on déjà été aussi doucement avec le corps de l’arlequine ? Avait-on déjà pris la peine de s’occuper ainsi d’elle, avant de passer à l’acte ? Harley avait-elle déjà eu une expérience avec une autre fille ? Ces questions inappropriées lui traversèrent l’esprit, mais cela ne l’empêcha pas de venir passer son index contre le prépuce de son clitoris, l’effleurant comme s’il s’agissait du matériau le plus fragile qu’elle ne connaisse. Elle descendit ensuite encore plus bas, joignant son majeur à la danse, ses doigts caressant ses grandes, puis ses petites lèvres. Harley soupira d’aise, et dénoua ses jambes d’autour des hanches d’Ivy. Ses pieds se posèrent enfin sur le matelas, laissant ses cuisses s’ouvrir pour faciliter le passage à son amie. La rousse débuta de petits allers-retours entre les lèvres de la clownesse. Cette dernière était déjà humide, à cause de la précédente excitation sans doute, c’est pourquoi il ne fallut pas longtemps à Ivy pour finalement titiller l’entrée d’Harley. Elle s’amusa à en tracer son contour tout en la regarder rougir à vue d’œil.

Comme pour ne pas être la seule en proie à cet embarras, la fille aux cheveux rouges et noirs imita rapidement la rouquine, les deux finissant ainsi par se toucher mutuellement. Leur respiration accéléra à nouveau, d’autant plus lorsqu’Ivy décida de finalement faire entrer son majeur, suivie par Harley qui en fit de même, d’une manière tout de même plus maladroite. Ce fut dès lors tout un concert de gémissements, avec les deux amantes allant et venant en l’autre, frottant contre la paroi intérieure chaude et humidifiée dans un premier temps afin de l’habituer à la présence de ce corps étranger. Ivy pouvait sentir le doigt d’Harley bouger ainsi en elle, appuyant contre sa vulve d’une façon gauche, mais efficace, puisque cela lui arrachait tout de même des complaintes de plaisir. Leurs iris ne se quittaient pas, les deux amantes se regardaient, profitant du visage rougissant et déformé par les gémissements de l’autre, regardant la transpiration se former sur leur front respectif. Aucune d’entre elles ne pouvaient retenir un sourire satisfait, lorsqu’un son échappait à l’autre.

Bientôt, elles ajoutèrent chacune leur index, amplifiant de cette façon les sensations ressenties, puis recommencèrent à s’embrasser, d’une passion brûlante, qui les secouèrent d’une décharge foudroyante, faisant augmenter leur température corporelle. Plus personne n’avait d’importance. Il n’y avait qu’elles, emprisonnées dans un cocon doré où elles pouvaient profiter de la présence salvatrice de l’être face à elles. Ici, personne ne pouvait les déranger. Leurs gémissements se faisaient étouffer par la danse de leurs lèvres, et finalement, Ivy se décala lentement, pour s’allonger sur le flanc, face à Harley. Trop concentrée sur son souffle pour maintenir le baiser trop longtemps, elle le rompit pour poser son front contre celui de l’arlequine. Elle atteindrait bientôt sa limite. Elle voulait sentir Harley contre elle. Elle voulait mêler sa fièvre à celle de la clownesse, ne faire qu’un avec elle.

Un son plus aigu que les autres franchit ses lèvres, et un spasme soudain la surprit lorsqu’elle sentit le pouce de son amie s’aventurer au niveau de sa partie sensible, appuyant gentiment contre son clitoris. Face à la réaction d’Ivy, Harley eut un petit ricanement, entre deux halètements. Oui, même dans ce genre de moments emplis de tendresses, elle n’en restait pas moins taquine.

« Ah bon, tu veux jouer à ça ? demanda Ivy d’une voix tremblante d’excitation.  
\- Mmh ? De quoi tu parles ? susurra Harley.  
\- A toi de me le dire, petit monstre. »

Sans prévenir, la botaniste retira ses doigts, soutirant une petite exclamation à sa partenaire. Celle-ci en fit de même, sans trop comprendre. Ce n’était pas la peine d’expliquer, les gestes valaient mieux que les mots. La rousse se redressa, portant à sa bouche les doigts enduis de liqueur vaginale avant de retirer son bas dorénavant bon pour être lavé. Puis, elle attrapa Harley par les épaules, la faisant s’asseoir à son tour, faisant de même avec le slip de la clownesse qui se laissa docilement faire, et s’approcha d’elle, passant une jambe par-dessus l’une des siennes, et l’autre dessous. Elle pressa sa poitrine contre celle de sa partenaire, et l’embrassa furtivement.

« C’est déjà fini ? demanda l’arlequine, gonflant une joue, visiblement déçue.  
\- Tu veux rire ? » ricana Ivy.

Elle plaqua davantage son buste contre Harley, amenant son sexe s’appuyer contre celui de son amie. Les mains sur les épaules pâles glissèrent jusqu’aux côtes de la clownesse, caressant le contour de ses seins. L’Empoisonneuse commença alors à bouger les hanches, frottant les deux organes du plaisir l’un contre l’autre. C’est ainsi que les gémissements reprirent rapidement, plus puissants que précédemment, alors qu’Ivy bougeait infiniment plus tendrement et lentement. Mais comme l’endroit stimulé était deux fois plus sensible, il n’en fallait pas beaucoup pour permettre au plaisir d’atteindre de vertigineux sommets. Parfois, la pression se faisait plus forte le temps d’un geste, accentuant les sensations dans un tressaut digne des montagnes russes. Ivy se délectait des couinements d’Harley, qui s’amplifiaient peu à peu, au même rythme que les siens. Il ne leur fallu plus très longtemps, plus beaucoup de mouvements, pour que vienne enfin la jouissance. Leur plaisir explosa comme de l’eau gazeuse sous pression, et leur cri s’élevèrent au milieu de cette pièce, dans une harmonie parfaite et coordonnée qui résonna en secret, au beau milieu de cette nuit.

*  
*   *

La chaleur des rayons du Soleil effleura délicatement la peau soyeuse de la jeune femme, la forçant à ouvrir lentement les paupières. Le matin était déjà là ? Elle ne se souvenait pas s’être endormie. La veille ressemblait tellement à un rêve, dans son esprit. Pourtant, l’odeur de sa partenaire, la chaleur de son corps… Tout cela avait été réel. Elle en était convaincue.

« Mnh~ »

Sa main vint se placer devant sa bouche, tandis que celle-ci s’ouvrit pour laisser passer un long bâillement. Elle était encore fatiguée. Ses muscles méritaient un peu de repos, après la nuit qu’ils avaient passée. Les phalanges à sa bouche remontèrent pour balayer les mèches rousses présentes devant ses yeux d’émeraude. Son corps se retourna alors pour contempler son invitée avant de la réveiller.

« Bonjour, Harl— »

Personne.

Pas la moindre trace de son amante.

Etait-elle déjà levée ? Ivy se redressa, dans son lit, s’asseyant pour regarder autour d’elle. Le pyjama qu’elle avait prêté à son amie, mais qui avait rapidement fini au sol s’y trouvait encore, non loin du sien.

« Harley ? » appela Ivy.

La rouquine se leva complètement, sortant de la chambre dans sa tenue d’Eve pour partir à la recherche de la bicolore dans sa petite maison. Mais rien n’y faisait. Sa protégée avait dû filer durant la nuit. Elle pouvait le comprendre : si elle restait trop longtemps loin de chez le Joker, ce dernier lui ferait sans doute payer.

… Non.

Non, attends, elle ne devait pas raisonner ainsi. Pourquoi était-elle retournée là-bas ? Elle aurait pu rester ici, pour toujours, non ? Et la botaniste aurait tout fait pour que ce satané clown laisse l’arlequine tranquille.

…

A quoi pensait-elle. Jamais Harley ne quitterait le criminel. Elle l’avait bien compris, à force. Un soupir résigné passa les lèvres d’Ivy, qui se laissa tomber sur l’une des chaises, face à la table de la salle à manger. Elle passa une main dans sa chevelure de feu, et secoua la tête, lorsqu’un élément attira son attention. Un petit morceau de papier qui avait été déchiré d’elle ne savait où se trouvait sur la surface en bois. L’écriture de son amie, qui, le devina-t-elle, avait été tracée à la hâte s’y étalait. Elle l’attrapa entre ses doigts.

_« Merci pour hier soir, Ivy ! Je dois y aller, si je ne suis pas rentrée avant le lever du Soleil… Mais sache que je ne suis pas prête d’oublier, et que la prochaine fois, j’y mettrai aussi du mien ! »_

Un sourire illumina son visage.

Malgré tout, dans cette vie hantée par l’ombre de ce clown meurtrier, un rayon de Soleil se trouvait là, prêt à accueillir la petite fleur, lorsqu’elle en avait besoin.

Un rayon de Soleil servant de havre de paix à la fleur.

Un rayon de Soleil n’agissant que pour son bonheur.


End file.
